nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V16
Nintendo Power V16 is the 16th issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Maniac Mansion on its cover. This volume of Nintendo Power also had an article that featured the soon-to-be-released Super Famicom in Japan, as well as a news blurb promoting The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Contents ''Final Fantasy'' The first game featured in the magazine was Final Fantasy. The article had a few maps and also talked about a contest that had been running for the past few months. It also mentioned that the next issue of Nintendo Power would be a complete strategy guide for the game. ''Maniac Mansion'' The next article featured the LucasArts game Maniac Mansion. It had maps of the rooms within the mansion, and also talked about the characters and the different scenarios. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Golgo 13 II: The Mafat Conspiracy setting. ''Rollergames'' This article gave readers a look at Rollergames. It included maps for Stages 1–1 and 1-2 and also a preview of Stages 2, 3, and 4. ''NES Play Action Football'' The next article featured NES Play Action Football. It talked briefly about the different features in the game. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Snake Rattle 'n' Roll'' This article discussed the game Snake Rattle 'n' Roll. It had maps for Levels 1-3. ''Kickle Cubicle'' The next article featured Kickle Cubicle. It talked about Kickle's techniques and the four different lands within the Fantasy Kingdom: Garden Land, Fruit Land, Cake Land, and Toy Land. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Crystalis, Snake's Revenge, Shadowgate, A Boy and His Blob, Baseball Stars, and Wrath of Black Manta. ''Mission: Impossible'' This article discussed Mission: Impossible. It had maps for Levels 1.1, 1.2, and 1.3 and a preview of the later Levels. Game Boy In this issue's Game Boy section, some of the games reviewed were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan, Balloon Kid and Snoopy's Magic Show. The article also had the Top Ten games for the Game Boy. The first three from that list were Tetris, Golf and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were Little Nemo: The Dream Master, Dragon Warrior II, Solar Jetman, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game. New Games This article previewed upcoming games the Nintendo Power staff felt needed a closer look. The games featured here were Gauntlet II, Dick Tracy, Low G Man, Swords and Serpents, Barker Bill's Trick Shooting, and Frankenstein. Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Bug Bunny's Birthday Blowout, Bigfoot, Back to the Future Part II & III, A Nightmare on Elm Street, NARC, and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Final Fantasy made it's debut and rocketed up the list. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Final Fantasy # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Mega Man 2 # Tetris # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Batman # Battle of Olympus Category:Nintendo Power Category:1990 Nintendo Power volumes